


It's New Year's

by Clexaprecious



Series: #ClexaHolidaySpecial2017 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: AU, Ball Drop, Clexa, F/F, Holiday, Holidays, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New York City, clarke dont take no shit from no lexa, clexa au, lexa is a bit of an ass, ranya, times square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexaprecious/pseuds/Clexaprecious
Summary: Another holiday prompt i got for #ClexaHolidaySpecial2017:New Years prompt: Anya’s always giving Lexa shit for never getting out of the house so she goes with her and Anya’s girlfriend to Times Square for the ball to drop. When it does, and all the couples are kissing, the camera focuses on Lexa and this gorgeous blonde standing near her and oh God of course they have to kiss now.Bonus points if Anya’s there with her girlfriend Raven and Raven brought her bff and roommate Clarke and they’d been planning on trying to get them to meet and hook up so Raven actually paid her good buddy Monty to make sure the camera focused on Clexa in the first place.Enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think in a comment.





	It's New Year's

The city was cold. Both because of the cold air and because Christmas had come to an end. That meant that the Christmas markets closed, and Christmas decorations were removed, packed down, hidden until next year. The city felt naked, it felt as if it was waiting for a new holiday. Waiting for something to look pretty for, to let itself known. But that was how it went. Even after Christmas the snow coated the city, and most of the inhabitants were tired of it. Including Lexa. The snow was fun as long as Christmas was in sight. Though as soon as the last Christmas decorations were put down she was done with the snow and cold. She wanted to feel sunshine on her skin and hot air fill her lungs instead of the stinging cold. It was soon a new year and she wanted new heat.

Lexa wasn’t the biggest fan of New Years. She thought it was a construct of what people wanted to control. Time in general was a construct created by humans needing to be in control. Like who decided that on that specific day every year, a new year started. Who even decided that there were days and that the whole world lived in them. Lived the same days, different time zones, different lives. At least that was what she told herself, though she just hated people and partying and celebrating. She liked being alone, being quiet, but that was not something she could be, not on this day.

“You need to come” Anya yelled from the bathroom making herself ready for the Times Square Ball Drop.

“I don’t know. What even is New Years? It’s just like any other day” Lexa replied, while flicking a page in her book as she sat on the couch in the small living room.

“Except that it’s not like any other day. And it’s not only that. You need to get out. You are always in your apartment, you need to see something new, or you will get crazy”.

“You make me crazy by trying to make me do things I don’t want to. And I like it here.” 

Before Anya could reply, the door to Lexa’s apartment flew open and a Latina entered.

“Are you two ready for some serious ball dropping?” Raven said with a large grin until she found her girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss.

“Care to knock?” Lexa asked mindlessly. Not having looked up from her book once.

“Lexa’s not coming” Anya said as she nodded her head towards her little sister.

“Are you serious? It’s the fuckin New Years?” Raven shaked her head, her mouth agape. She glanced at Anya. “But there are someone you ha-“ Anya gave her a look, and Lexa noticed, confused. “… I mean, there’s somewhere you need to go, to have fun” Raven tried, as she looked to her girlfriend who just rolled her eyes. That’s the thing with Anya and her girlfriend Raven. They were always up to no good. They had this thing of trying to set Lexa up with someone. They thought she was lonely and needed someone to make her do things. It just never happened, but that didn’t stop them. In the start Lexa refused, but after some time she just let them, and just went with it only to disappoint them when their match making didn’t add up. It was kind of amusing to her, but at the same time she grew extremely tired of their games.

“This is fun” Lexa said as she raised the book in her hands giving them a nod and going back to her reading.

“It’s not” Anya said.

“It’s a hobby” Lexa said

“Reading books? It’s your work”

“Yeah? Is it something I do on a daily basis?”

“Yes?” Anya answered confused. 

“Is it something I enjoy doing?”

“I don’t know, I mean, yeah I guess you do.”

“Well, then that’s a hobby” Lexa said as a matter of fact.

“Okay enough. I get it. You like this thing where you ignore the world and live in a book. But you know what, this is the real world, and you are not living in it. You can’t be in that, thing, forever” Her sister said as she referred to the book Lexa was reading.

“You know, I have lived in these for long now, and it haven’t given me any heartbreaks, any broken bones, any concussions, any drama, anything that I do not want, that no one want”

“Okay, okay, now let’s keep the mood a little festive, shall we?” Raven interrupted the two girls. “Listen Lexa, just tonight, it’s all we ask. We promise it will be fun, and if it’s not fun, you can leave after midnight, after the ball drop. Fair?”

“And what do I get out of this?”

“A fun night”

“I don’t know” Lexa said as she took off her glasses. 

“Please Lexa” Anya begged.

“Fine! I don’t know why you are so passionate about me going with you. If I find out you guys are up to something, I’m gonna rip you two open places you didn’t even know you had” Lexa tried to threaten them. Though Lexa was the least scary and threatening thing both Raven and Anya knew.

“You will thank us”

“I don’t even want to know about that” Lexa said as she placed her glasses neatly next to her book on the small coffee table next to the couch. She took her coat and beanie on. “Are you coming?” Lexa yelled as she exited the apartment door making her way down the stairs.

“Did you talk with Monty?” Anya asked.

“Yeah it’s all set up, It’s a bullet proof plan, unless our targets will do something unexpected. So, lets not hope that” Raven assured her as she took her girlfriends hand before kissing it  
and intertwining their fingers as they followed Lexa out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s cold” Lexa complained as they made their way to Times Square where the ball dropping was happening. As they began to see all the people gathered, Lexa felt anxious and was ready to leave, ready to turn around. The place was filled to the brim, and Lexa wanted to have nothing to do with those people. She just wanted her book and the safety of her small apartment. But she had made a promis, and Lexa was not one to break a promise. “How are we even going to find your friends? Why are these people here?”.

“To see the ball drop like us?” Anya replied as a matter of fact.

“Yeah, and we are just as stupid as them” Lexa answered. Anya and Raven just gave each other a look, not wanting to argue with the cold and annoyed brunette.

“They should be left to the stage, we will find them”. Anya said as she looked through the crowd. “Oh yeah I see them” Anya finally said, and dragged her girlfriend and sister along. They made their way through the crowd without too many elbows in their faces. Lexa already regretted giving in, especially with a crowd of Anya’s and ravens friends that Lexa had maybe met once before leaving her and her sisters old apartment to escape the madness of a party about to happen, to find peace anywhere else. Lexa just stood there surrounded by people she didn’t know, until she was interrupted.

“I don’t think I have seen you before” A voice said.

“Huh, me?” Lexa said confused as she tried to find the source of the voice.

“Yeah, are you one of Anya’s friends?”

“Her sister”

“Ohhh… you’re the sister”

“Why… Why are you saying it like that?” Lexa furrowed her brows as she found blue eyes.

“Uh, I mean, I just didn’t expect you to be here. I mean Anya just says you never go out of your apartment door and stuff” she tried, “Never mind, I’m Clarke, Raven’s roommate”.  
It was kind of amusing. Lexa didn’t really care what her sister had said about her, because whatever Anya had told Clarke was probably true. Lexa just liked seeing someone getting flustered like that, thinking that Lexa would disagree with everything Anya had told. She probably would disagree on some of it though.

“Lexa” Lexa said with an amused grin “So you’re the roommate”.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re the roommate who has the loud sex Raven always complain about when I’m with her and Anya”. Clarke blushed.

“Raven and Anya are not very quiet themselves” Clarke smiled. 

“I don’t want to hear about that”

“So what are you reading now?” Clarke asked.

“You know, I can talk about other things than books. I know Anya probably told you otherwise, but she only knows so much about what I do” Lexa said with a smirk.

“No honestly, I read sometimes” Clarke tried.

“Sometimes” Lexa said with a nonchalant chuckle. 

“Whatever, never mind” Clarke said under her breath annoyed. Lexa was not really used to people, she isolated herself and didn’t really have any sense when it came to appropriate ways of acting in public and around people. She wasn’t mean, she wasn’t evil, just someone who was annoyed by people. Sometimes she felt like people were so over their heads, wanting to fit in everywhere, be a part of a solar system, a system that just didn’t make sense. It was just chaos all the time, and she found herself amidst this madness called society and people and this thing called being social.

“The Old Man And The Sea” Lexa blurted out.

“What?”

“The Old Man And The Sea. By Ernest Hemmingway. I just answered your question” Lexa stood proud beside the blonde, not removing her eyes from the madness on the scene, and the people, and the chaos.

“Hemmingway, huh? I don’t think highly of his works”

“Have you even read any of his works?” Lexa asked unimpressed.

“Actually, I have, and reading books and staying in and not partying doesn’t make you a better person. I actually wrote one” Clarke said sternly, stubborn as ever.

“There is no friend as loyal as a book” Lexa quoted with a shit eating grin. “That’s what Hemmingway said”. Clarke just looked at Lexa, looked at the stoic form beside her. She thought that Lexa was beyond rude, and she wanted to confront her, to call her out. Though something told her that it would amuse Lexa, that it was probably a normal conversation for Lexa and that she enjoyed these moments. Despite the annoyance she felt towards Lexa, she was also mesmerized by the figure. The green stormy eyes, the plump lips, the sharp jawline, the slope of her nose, there were something like a Greek God to her. Her posture, her facial expressions, her attitude, her way of talking. It was all how she imagined a Greek God would be like, and you don’t mess with Gods. But Clarke was not made for defeat. She could be destroyed by this god, but not defeated.

“What do you do?” Clarke challenges. Wanting to know more about this Greek god. “Besides being ill-mannered and reading books?”  
Lexa was amused, just as Clarke would have expected.

“I read books”

“No, honestly, tell”

“I am telling you. Honestly. I read books and talk about them, write about them. I’m a book critic. I read books and tell my opinion on them and write essays.” 

“Wow, you are the last person I would want to read and critique a book I wrote”

“Who’s rude now?” Lexa smirked, earning a small smile from the blonde. She tried to fight the smile, but there was just something about this girl. Like the whole attitude the brunette was giving was just a defense mechanism for something she just couldn’t tell. Like there were a real human inside that Greek God look, like there were a heart full of life in there, pounding away to make itself known. “So, you wrote a book?”.

“Yeah”

“Do tell, maybe I would read it”

“You probably wouldn’t. It’s about a girl and her relationship to the seasons. I already got some pretty harsh review and critique from some book critic named Alexandria. You would probably hate it just as much. She had this statement about it being a copy of some old novel by some nobody. That it was lacking substance, and she concluded it with being a book for someone who just wanted to kill time on death row. She probably has nothing better to do, it’s kind of sad actually.”

“The audacity” Lexa grinned even wider, and Clarke felt uncomfortable. Like Lexa knew something she didn’t. “Actually, my full name is Alexandria”.  
Clarke stiffened, she froze. Not because of the cold that were covering the city, but from a realization of standing next to someone who made her swear for months straight.

“Wait, you are Alexandria?” Clarke glanced wide eyed at Lexa. Lexa just nodded, not affected by the news. Lexa was proud of the review she made, she was proud to tell good from bad in books. 

“I mean, I don’t remember saying it was that bad, just that had it not been for the overuse of metaphors about the weather and a few other minor detail, it could have been okay.”

“Okay?? It could have been okay?” Clarke was furious, and Lexa actually began to feel sorry for the girl. Not that she would apologize, because Lexa knew what she wrote and that it in her opinion was the truth. It was her truth.

Lexa gave it a moment. She looked at the furious blonde. She was beautiful. She had this stubborn thing in her that Lexa liked. That Clarke just didn’t take Lexa’s words for what they were, but challenged her, didn’t go down without a fight. There was something about the blue eyes, and the way it soothed the blondes expression despite Clarke being in no state of soothing. There were the lips and the furrow of her brows. She liked angry girls, they were often the best. Better kissers, better lovers. Just better.

“Listen Clarke, I’m not a people person, if you haven’t already noticed. I don’t know people, I just know books. This is not my opinion on you as a person, but it’s the book you know? Honestly you seem cool, you have a lot, I don’t know…” Lexa tried. She couldn’t find the last words, but she tried, hoping Clarke would get it.

“A lot of what?” Clarke asked curiously. Though Lexa couldn’t even think of an answer before they were interrupted.

“Well looks like Griffin and Woods have met. How’s it going?” Anya asked.

“I don’t know” Clarke answered.

“She just found out I reviewed her book. Two years ago I believe”

“You what?” Anya asked, looking pale, mouth agave, trying to look at Clarke and Lexa at the same time.

“I apparently reviewed her book a while ago” Lexa repeated.

“And she didn’t like it” Clarke said.

“Of course, It’s Lexa” Anya sighed looking a Lexa, not minding that Lexa was right there to hear it all. She knew Lexa knew. “Let’s not dwell on that shall we? It was two years ago, and a new year is starting, and maybe a new friendship would be in store? I mean the past is the past”. Anya tried, knowing she had reached rock bottom. It was never easy going with Lexa. She thought to herself that maybe it would have been better if Lexa just stayed in the comfort of her apartment. Maybe that’s why Lexa never got out. But she wanted something else for Lexa, so that’s what she would give her.

“Yeah and we are now one year closer to death” Lexa said with a huff.

“Death? Who talks about death now?” Raven interrupted the situation. She felt the tension, even from a distance. She had heard the conversation between the two girls and Anya, and she knew the targets didn’t follow their plan. “It’s new years, in…” Raven squinted at her watch, eyes wide. “In 3 minutes. OH god, Anya, 3 minutes”.

It was like in that moment that the rest of the crowd realized that it was New Years in 3 minutes. Like they were so caught up in talking, trying to find a decent New Years kiss, or just a kiss. Just now Anya and Raven felt the chaos Lexa talked about, the people, the pressure, the everything. Clarke and Lexa just watched the two girls with the chaotic eyes. Watched them trying to figure something out that they didn’t know anything about. 

“They are up to something” Lexa whispered to the smaller blonde beside her.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“They are always up to something”

“Why would the-“

“Just wait” Lexa said with a smirk. 

 

“We should abort mission, Anya” Raven said as they stood a good distance away from Clarke and Lexa.

“We can’t. It’s New Years in 2 minutes”

“We should let Monty know, I can call him” Raven said as she was ready to dial his number and tell him that their plan had failed. That their targets already hated each other.

“No, no, no. It’s already too late”

“Lexa is going to kill us”

“I know”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With 10 seconds left to the ball drop and the New Years, the chaos changed. The chaos was now people counting down in unison. As if suddenly the people united instead of having individual conversations. It wasn’t better, but Lexa just couldn’t wait for it to be past midnight so she could go home to her book and forget the world.  
As the countdown reached zero, she saw people hugging, couples kissing, and just so much joy on a day that Lexa just thought was like any other, but to all these people it just wasn’t and Lexa just didn’t understand. Despite her disbelief in these people’s joy she found herself smiling at the blonde next to her, and as soon as she looked at the big New Years kiss screen her smiled dropped. She was still looking at the blonde, but through a screen this time. This was it she thought, this was their plan. She figured, and she wanted to play along. She saw the fear in the blonde’s face as she looked at the screen aswell, but Lexa smiled again. She hoped this would annoy the girl even more, because she lived for that. For pissing people off. She looked to the blonde, who looked at her and just like that she took the girls red and cold cheeks in her hands and kissed her.

The kiss wasn’t a quick peck, it wasn’t a chaste kiss. It was full, it was hard yet soft, it was willing it was needing. Lexa was bold, she always was. Never one to test the waters before doing things.

Clarke was surprised, but quickly began to relax into the kiss. Of course, she wanted a New Year’s kiss, wasn’t it why everyone was here? She wanted the idea of kissing someone on New Year’s. Like just kiss some stranger and be ‘Let’s start the year together, fall in love in that kiss, in that moment, and break up the night after’. Though this was not who she wanted it to be with. The girl who insulted her work, insulted her by kissing her. She had the audacity. Still she kissed back, still she let herself fall into it, until Lexa began with tongue and Clarke came back to reality and pulled away.

Lexa expected Clarke to be angry, to be furious and tell Lexa off. She kind of aimed for that kind of Clarke, but when she gained soft ocean blue eyes on hers she thought that she liked this even better. That she took the breath away from someone, did something unexpected, yet didn’t get a bad reaction from it. That she made Clarke forget what she had said about her book, that all that mattered was that kiss and that moment. Like it made her forget how Lexa’s words about her book back them made her fell.

“So how do you like the book now? Still bad?” Clarke said trying to catch her breath. “You kissed me”.

“You pulled away”

“For fucks sake Lexa, you used fucking tongue”

“Calling me out on my skills? You liked the way I criticized your book. It turned you on, right?” Lexa tried with a half-smile.

“You are unbelievable” Clarke said with a chuckle.

At that moment Lexa knew she might have pushed some botton. That Clarke hated her 10 minutes ago, and now she had her chuckle over her being ever so annoying. She never believed in New Year’s kisses, yet she felt something magic about this kiss. Maybe it was because it had been ages since she had properly kissed a girl, or maybe it was just the furious blonde that made it that much more magical.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets began to fill with people going home, with people going out. The bars began to fill, the party from Times Square moved to the rest of the city and it was alive like never before. When the whole group of friends and new acquaintances walked down the street away from Times Square, Lexa began to understand that this wasn’t like any other day. She didn’t remember being out on the streets on this time on this specific day of the year. She never saw the many street parties apparently going on despite the cold, the amount of happy people, strangers, wishing everyone they met a Happy New Year. Maybe there was something about starting the year off with a bang, with partying and kindness and happiness. To say goodbye to a year that maybe didn’t live up to the expectations and only hope for a better year to come.  
Hope.

Lexa learned it was about hope.

“Lexa we are going to the bar down the street, you don’t have to.. you know” Anya tried.

“I want to” Lexa said, and she saw the surprised expression on her sisters and Ravens faces. She was just as surprised by her words herself.

“Really?”

“Yeah”

 

The bar was filled to the brim like any other bar in walking distance from Times Square. Just another reminder about why she hated going out, hated crowded spaces and drunk people. So she decided to drink a lot more than she had in a long time, she already felt the dizziness, the lack of ability to focus on anything other than the beer in her hand. She did it to blend in, to maybe feel like she was a part of the celebration. She found herself standing near the bar with a beer, scanning the crowd, observing the group she came with, and tried to smile and look like she was enjoying herself when they gave a glance in her direction.

“What’s the worst experience you have had with your job?” She heard a familiar voice, it surprised her and she almost spilled her drink. She turned to the voice and saw the blue eyes and the lips she kissed just an hour earlier.

“This” She gave a pointed look to the situation and the girl before her.

“No, honestly”

“I haven’t had any bad experiences. Some authors get mad sometimes, but it doesn’t bother me. I mean, why should it?” She said as she took a long sip of her half warm beer. She was  
drunk, very drunk, only from a few glasses of champagne that the bar offered, for the New Years, for hope, and a beer.

“You piss people off”

“I pissed John Green off”

“No way?” Clarke’s eyes were wide.

“How could you? That guy is great for what he does”

“He sent me a letter, almost to the point of threatening”

“Honestly it doesn’t surprise me, you pissed me off”

“See, it’s easy” Lexa said. “His writing is just not good, and the way he tells little boys and girls that you need another person in your life in order to be saved, to live. It’s wrong, because I  
think you just have to be your own fucking hero. Like why is there always going to be someone to save you? Like what if Cinderella had to safe herself? He feeds on the idea of other people providing what’s needed to survive, and that’s rarely the case. Sure, we all need a little help now and then, but other people can only help you so much”. Lexa finally finished, and Clarke could feel the passion mixed with drunk and just Lexa. She learned that that was Lexa, all that.

“You are a pessimist”

“No, correction, I’m a realist”

“It’s the same thing”

“No, it’s not” Lexa slurred.

“You are drunk” Clarke chuckled. “How long is it since you last drank this much?”

Lexa just stood and looked at Clarke. Like she was really considering just when she last time really had a drink and got herself profoundly drunk and fucked up. It must had been in college.

“I don’t recall, like a month ago or so” She lied.

As they talked, Lexa just began to slur more, and made less and less sense. Clarke found it funny, found it refreshing to see the stoic and arrogant and well-spoken woman suddenly having a hard time expressing herself and finding the words she wanted to say. Clarke observed the brunette, and found something in her glazed over eyes. Like someone were hiding behind the God-like figure.

“You should head home, you can’t even stand” Clarke said as Lexa almost stumble as she leaned against the bar, but dodged the fall all because of Clarke’s good reflexes. 

“You are probably right”

“Should I get Anya?”

“She will hate me if I ruin her night, I can get back by myself” Lexa smiled drunkenly.

“You shouldn’t in this state”

“I will be fine”

“I will get you home”

“I’m not here to ruin your night, I have already ruined it enough”

“Honestly? I enjoy it. You. Kind of”

“Don’t try to be fake nice”

“I’m not”

“Okay”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets were still alive. This time it was rather filled with people trying to walk, people puking up the remnants of the night and the New Years than people drinking champagne on the streets and having parties wherever there were music blasting. Lexa liked to think that people were puking because of New Years. That people were suddenly just as fed up with it all as Lexa, and they somehow just now realized it and wanted to get it all out of their system, to cleanse.

“Are you serious? Do you smoke?” Clarke asked as Lexa struggled to light up a cigarette.

“No, only sometimes” She said as she finally got the cigarette lit and inhaled the smoke. It felt burning in her throat, and she hated it. She hated smoking, but still she found herself smoking a cigarette now and then, there were just something soothing about it, at least that’s what she liked to tell herself. “You want some?” Lexa offered her the cigarette.

“I’m good”

“Good choice. I would have said the same”

“Then why do you smoke?”

“It’s all for show”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s all about authority, manipulation. That’s all I’m about. That’s my job. To look like I’m in control and I know something they don’t. People like to think that smoking make people look classy. Once I read that cigarettes a classy way to commit suicide” Lexa said as she took a deep inhale. “In reality I’m probably the most insecure person you will ever meet. It’s just safe to not let it show and just… hide. You know?”

“That doesn’t justify you being an absolute ass, and arrogant” Clarke said not looking at the smoking woman beside her. She tried not to succumb to the words she let out. Yeah Clarke was nice to Lexa, and she kind of liked her, but only because she saw something more in the eyes of the brunette, but she just couldn’t stand the attitude.

“I know. But it’s easy. Because honestly, I have never been in love, never had my heart broken. My arrogant attitude is a defense mechanism against bad. Nobody wants to date someone like me, and that’s pretty convenient actually”

“That sounds lonely. So you have never been in love, forreal?”

“I always liked to tell myself that love is weakness” Lexa said. Lexa was drunk, very drunk. This was why she didn’t drink she told herself. This was why, because she said things she would regret. She opened up and she would regret it. She didn’t know how to stop her mouth from moving with alcohol in her system. She looked to the blonde who just looked down at the ground as they walked. “But I was always told that I was weak from hiding from my feelings. And I thought about that for a long time, and I think I’m trying, but I’m just bad at everything other than being an idiot”

“I wouldn’t say that you are weak from hiding from them, just that you miss a lot of goodness that can come from opening up and letting yourself feel, fall in love. Of course, you can get hurt, but you need to take some chances.” Clarke said as she finally looked at the brunette. Lexa took one last deep inhale and let the bud fall to the ground. It’s life ended. 

“What’s it like, that love thing” Lexa said as she swallowed hard.

“Falling in love is a very strong feeling, a good feeling. Like there’s a fire in your body that you just don’t want to stop. Like you can have a very bad day and you just see this person you love, and it fills your stomach with butterflies and makes your heart grow your favorite flowers. Like you can’t explain the feeling, you have to feel it.”

“How about heartbreak?”

“Heartbreak is jthe same feeling. Like as much as it is to fall in love, that emotion, like this fire you feel from it, then when you break up from that, it’s the same feeling, the same feeling just backwards” Clarke said.

“I’m sorry that my opinion about your book hurt you” Lexa tried. She tried to sound sincere, because she kind of was. Because she just told this pretty girl she kissed earlier that love is weakness and that it was easy to be arrogant towards her, a girl would just left her friends at a bar on New Years to follow her home, and she was just being this ass.

“Don’t try to pity me”

“Honestly, I’m sorry”

“Doesn’t change your opinion on my book”

“I like you” Lexa said, almost inaudible, as she stopped in front of a building.

“Sorry?” Clarke heard Lexa, but almost didn’t, so she wanted to make sure. Wanted her to say it again.

“This is my building” Lexa said, ignoring the question.

“What did you just say? Before that?”

“I said I like you” Lexa said as she walked a step closer to the blonde. Lexa sensed the tense blonde and decided she shouldn’t get closer. This was unknown territory. “I have been an absolute ass to you, and still you walk me home. I have this beautiful girl in front of me talking about love and life and I tell her that love is weakness”

“Lexa…”

“I kissed you earlier because I wanted to, like something in me told me to do it. Like I had been waiting for this moment. And then you walk me home and I still think about that kiss, and it all makes sense now”

“What makes sense?”

“All the books I gave bad reviews because it was about how nothing made sense until their soulmate walked into their life. This is what that is. I’m the miserable character who just wants to be loved, but doesn’t know it. The character that won’t let themselves into the mess that love is. Then by accident they meet their soulmate, and they don’t know. Not until they are in this very moment.”

“You are drunk, Lexa”

“Tell me you don’t feel it too. I know you do. I read a lot, and I can read your eyes and your actions. Why would you follow someone you think is an asshole home instead of celebrating with your friends?”

“We are not a book, not a story, this is real life. Because I'm a good person, don't feel too special”

“What was it that you wrote in your book” Lexa said as she tried to think, there was something. “Oh yeah, you wrote something along the lines of ‘a tree does not know when it’s leaves will change color in the fall until it happens. Just like people doesn’t know when they will change. When they will fall. When they will fall in love, until it happens’” Lexa quoted. “It was something like that right?” Lexa tried, suddenly nervous that she was wrong and messed it up.

Clarke was quiet, she just investigated green eyes and felt like she saw a whole new person. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. The alcohol that kicked some sense or nonsense or whatever it was into the brunette. Lexa stood closer to her than ever. She didn’t care if it was the alcohol or not, so she leaned in until their noses touched, their lips barely touching, and she waited. Waited for an revelation which came in the form of lips she memorized from just hours before. She taste of it was different. Maybe it was the slight taste of smoke, maybe it was sudden change in Lexa. All Clarke knew was that she didn’t know the answer, and that she didn’t care. Answers were for later, much later, well into the morning in a bed that was not her own.


End file.
